


Poetry Rant

by JustAnotherFangirlInTheNet



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirlInTheNet/pseuds/JustAnotherFangirlInTheNet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just an idea I had. It's a poem and it's my first so please just tell me what you think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Rant

Poetry is the art of the fallen and hurt  
It’s the scream of the innocent  
The agony of the victims  
The pain of the dead

Poetry is the language of the soul  
It is the encrypted way to the heart  
It is the blueprint to the mind  
It is the outline of the body

Poetry is love and kindness  
It is pain and regret

**Author's Note:**

> It's small I know but I though I'd start with something simple :) I'd already posted it in my side blog at tumblr writerswriteidont.tumblr.com


End file.
